


Never Again

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Sam is dead...or seriously injured...and when he discovers he's actually fine...Dean gets a little pissed...and possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

He wasn’t moving.

Dean could just see past the door…could just make out Sam’s crumpled form on the floor…could see the red that painted the walls and the floor and Sam’s face…He dodged the blow meant for his face and ducked past the demon-possessed boyfriend of the demon-possessed girlfriend they’d exorcised the day before.

“Sam!”

_Get up. Get up. Don’t be dead._

Dean felt the hands down his back and swung his elbow up and into the face of the bastard. He should be concentrating on getting him into the trap, but he couldn’t think past Sam. He looked again, trying to see if his brother was breathing. “Sam!”

The demon came back for more and Dean turned with a scream. “Son of a Bitch!” He landed a solid blow to the man’s neck, making him gag and fight for air. The man stumbled backward, clutching at his throat, then his eyes bugged out and he was belching black smoke. Dean dropped to his knees beside his brother.

“Sam? Come on baby, talk to me.”

He was cold to the touch. _No. No. No._ Dean’s hands shook as his fingers sought out the pulse in Sam’s neck. It was there…steady, if faint. “Come on…” He checked him over for injury, for a sign of where the blood had come from.

There was nothing obvious, not until the body crashed down from the ceiling where she’d been held by the demon while she bled where Sam couldn’t reach her. “Sam…wake up.”

He rubbed Sam’s hands between his, they were cold. “Sam!”

“We gotta get out of here.” Dean shifted so he could lift Sam’s shoulders, hoping he had the strength to get them both down to the Impala.

“Dean?”

Instantly, Dean laid him back down. “Sam? Are you okay?”

Sam’s hand rose to wipe the blood from his face, pulling it away to look at it like he wasn’t sure what it was. “Yeah…I…it caught me off guard.”

Dean’s concern turned into a scowl. “Can you stand?”

Sam shivered and nodded. “Think so…it’s freaking cold in here.”

Dean didn’t think so, but he bit off the words and helped Sam up. “I told you not to go running off alone.”

Sam flicked the blood off his hands and stumbled a little as Dean steered him toward the door. “She was screaming…you were slow.”

Dean scowled all the way out of the house and all the way back to the motel. When Sam opened his mouth to talk, Dean turned the radio up. “Shower. You stink.” Dean said when they got into the room and Sam rolled his eyes, but did as he was told…for a change.

He was only gone for ten minutes, but Dean was angry…and every minute that past he got angrier. By the time Sam emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and followed by a plume of steam, Dean was on him, pushing him into the wall.

“The hell?”

“I thought you were dead.” Dean growled, his arm pressed up and into Sam’s neck. “I fucking saw you laying there and you weren’t moving…and you don’t ever fucking follow directions anymore and one of these days it’s gonna get you killed.”

Sam held up both hands, submitting easily under his brother’s fury. “Dean, I’m fine. I’m here, and I’m fine.”

Dean shook his head. “You gotta start listening to me, man. You gotta stop this…this running off every chance you get…”

“I don’t—“

Dean pressed his arm tighter against Sam’s neck. “Don’t. Not another word. It’s time for you to learn a lesson.”

“Dean?”

His free hand pulled the towel off. “On the bed…on your knees. Now.” He stepped back and let Sam loose and Sam only hesitated a moment before he was doing what Dean wanted. Dean stripped and arranged Sam a little more to his liking, knees a little further apart, head down. There was no warning, no explanation, just his hand, flat against Sam’s ass.

Sam yelled and lurched forward, but Dean caught him at the hips and pulled him back into the next stroke. “Fucking stupid, Sammy.” _Swat_ “Can’t lose you.” _Swat_ “Can’t fucking lose you. _Swat_

Dean’s hand stung and Sam’s ass was glowing red, his hands fisted in the comforter, quiet whimpers coming from his throat. Dean let his hand stroke lightly over the redness, softer now…then kisses, tracing the hand prints…Sam was sobbing into the bed as Dean moved behind him. Sam’s cock was hard and hanging heavily between his spread thighs….Dean’s was leaking at the tip. “Gonna fuck you, baby…remind you that you’re mine…” He reached for the lube on the nightstand and slicked up, his hands gentle now as he caressed Sam’s skin…He slid inside, and Sam’s sobs vibrated through him.

He pressed forward, his thighs and belly against the hot skin of Sam’s ass, pulling Sam up, and back until he was sitting on his thighs. Tiny movements of his cock inside Sam changed the tone of the sobs…brought a groaned whimper. “Please.” Sam whispered as Dean pressed a kiss into his neck.

“Please what?”

“Do it.” Sam rocked a little on his lap. “Come on Dean…hard….give it to me hard…”

“You’ve had enough Sam.”

“I left you…punish me.” Sam pushed off him, falling forward. “Hard.”

Dean groaned and dove forward, reburying himself inside Sam and thrusting several times before he reached up and fisted his hand in Sam’s hair, pulling back. “This what you want, baby brother? Want it to hurt?”

Sam gasped, but pushed back into the violent thrust of Dean’s hips. Dean pulled harder, then brought his mouth down on the curve where Sam’s neck met his shoulder, biting hard enough to leave bruises. Sam cried out and his body shuddered as he came, his ass clenching tight around Dean as he pushed in one last time, riding out Sam’s orgasm before he too came.

“Never again, Sammy. Hear me?” Dean said softly into his ear and Sam nodded lazily.

“I know…never again…just like last time.”


End file.
